The Amazing Race Game: Season 3
The Amazing Race Game: Season 3 is the third installment of Mooyou's Fantasy Game version of the Emmy award-winning reality show, The Amazing Race. The season premiered on October 20, 2009, 24 days after its official start date and is again hosted by Phil Keoghan. Production Development & Filming The third installment of Mooyou's Amazing Race continues to be a Fans v.s. Favorites Around the World edition.This time, it features 12 teams of fans and favorites from all around the world traveling together in 10 countries for three weeks. New countries visited in this race will include South Korea, Vietnam and India to name a few. This season will also feature "quick legs with quick eliminations" that teams will be facing, making them tense and cautious throughout the game. Cast Applications were accepted as early as June 2009 to August 2009, to make way for a pre-fall filming. The cast included Amazing Race players and alumni from around the world, as well as fans of the Race. Some include married party planners, detectives, Taiwanese singers, and Australian Models. Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Note this table does not necessarily reflect all content broadcast due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order. Note 1:Kris and Jon was not able to complete the starting line task and were penalized a Speed Bump on the leg itself. Note 2:Ann and Mitchell and Paula and Natasha quit the roadblock, assessing them a four hour penalty. *Red means the team was eliminated. *Green ƒ means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green-colored leg number indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *An underlined Blue team's placement means the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump task in the following leg. *A brown » means the team chose to use a U-Turn; « indicates the team who received it; «» indicates a leg where the U-Turn was available but not used. *An orange » means the team chose to use a Junction; « indicates the two teams who received it; «» indicates a leg where the Junction was available but not used. *A maroon > means a team chose to use a Roundabout;< indicates the team who received it; <> indicates a leg where the Roundabout was available but not used. Episode Title Quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. Prizes Prizes are awarded for teams who arrive first in that leg. *'Leg 1' - Nintendo Wii's for each member *'Leg 2' - Trip to Seoul, South Korea *'Leg 3' - LCD HDTV *'Leg 4' - *'Leg 5' - *'Leg 6' - *'Leg 7' - *'Leg 8' - *'Leg 9' - *'Leg 10' - *'Leg 11' - *'Leg 12' - Race Summary Leg 1 (United States → Japan) *Los Angeles, California, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States United States] (Griffith Observatory) (Starting Point) * Los Angeles (Los Angeles International Airport) to Osaka, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japan Japan] (Kansai International Airport) *Ikeda, Osaka (Momofuku Ando Instant Ramen Museum) *Dotonbori, Osaka (Dance Dance Revolution Machine) *Dotonbori, Osaka (Kani Doraku Restaurant) *Minato, Osaka (Kaiyukan) The first Roadblock of the race involved teams recreating instant ramen the way Momofuku Ando first made it. The first Fast Forward of the race involved a team dancing a set of stages of the Dance Dance Revolution and completing it ending with the same level of AA or above. The Speed Bump required Kris and Jon to search the Dotonbori canal street for 4 cosplayers who will give them 4 keys to open their cluebox and continue on the race course. Additional Tasks * At the Starting Line, teams will have to search for different flags which will best describe the region of Kansai, Japan, the Race's first destination. The team ending without a flag is penalized with a Speed Bump along the leg. * Teams were asked to find the "Giant Crab" of Osaka, which is located in the Kani Doraku Restaurant. * At the Kani Doraku Restaurant, teams had to shell a plate of crabs to receive their next clue. * After shelling the crabs, teams were required to lead the group of customers across Osaka to the pit stop. Teams will not be checked in unless all the customers are present at the mat. Leg 2 (Japan → South Korea) * Osaka, Fukuoka or Shimonoseki (Multiple Seaports) to Busan, South Korea (Busan Harbour Pier 1) *Busan (Lotte Department Store - Trevi) *Busan (Hurshimchung Spa) (Port of Busan) * Busan to Daegu (Bus Terminal) *Daegu (Duryu Park) *Daegu (Duryu Park - Kolon Concert Hall) The Detour for this leg is a choice between Hot and Cold or Fire and Water. In Hot and Cold, teams will have to enter the Hurshimchung Spa and find the three heat igloos with different temperatures varying from 0, 53 and 83 degrees Celsius. Teams must then stay in each igloo for 10 minutes. Once they have endured the treatment, they will be given a key in order to receive their next clue. In Fire and Water, teams will have to enter the different hot spring baths of the Hurshimchung Spa and search for eight letters. Teams are given a clue as to which word they are to make. Once they have found the eight letters, they must return to the receptionist and claim lettered aromatic candles, light them accordingly and spell Pyung Hwa, which is the Korean translation for Peace. The Fast Forward required teams searching for a small, golden coin inside port containers. The Roadblock required one team member to be body painted, and must run body painted to the pit stop at the Kolon Concert Hall. The Speedbump required Ann and Mitchell to make Kimchi. Additional Task *Teams had to find the Lotte Department Store's Trevi replica from the given picture at the start of the leg. Leg 3 (South Korea → Malaysia) * Daegu (Daegu Airport) to Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia (Kuala Lumpur International Airport) *Kuala Lumpur (Royal Selangor Club) *Kuala Lumpur (Petronas Twin Towers - Skybridge) *Putrajaya (Palace of Justice) The Fast Forward for this leg of the Race was to complete a Hash House Run. The Detour was a choice between Alley Cricket or Merry Racket. In Alley Cricket, teams must successfully score 4 points in a game of alley cricket together with local teenagers. In Merry Racket, teams had to satisfy a group of people by serving them drinks in a party. The Roadblock required teams to crack a mystery in the Petronas Towers in order to receive their next clue. Leg 4 (Malaysia → Singapore) * Kuala Lumpur (Kuala Lumpur Sentral) to Singapore (Tanjong Pagar railway station) * Singapore (National Orchid Garden) * Singapore (Raffles Hotel) * Singapore (Raffles Landing Site) * Singapore (Jurong Gardens Rainbow Bridge) The detour for this leg of the Race was Raffles' Orders or Raffles' Hobbies. In Raffles' Orders, teams had to solve a puzzle of the original map of Singapore made by Philip Jackson. Once they have completed the puzzle, they must bring it to Raffles himself at the Raffles Landing Site. In Raffles' Hobbies, teams must proceed to the Singapore Zoo and take pictures of animals that were named after or was a part of the Raffles Hotel. Once they have shot the picture, they will bring it to Raffles himself. The roadblock of this leg required teams to enjoy the Great Singapore Sale by buying items inside the Suntec City Mall, dressing the dummies provided outside the mall. The fast forward of this leg is to make and serve the Singaporean Sling. Additional Tasks * At the Singapore Botanical Gardens, teams were ask to find the VIP Orchids to receive a map. * After receiving the clue at the Singapore Botanical Gardens, teams were given a map to find the "Grand Lady of the Far East", which is the Raffles Hotel. Leg 5 (Singapore → India) * Singapore (Changi International Airport) to Hyderabad, India (Rajiv Gandhi International Airport) * Peddamberpet (Ramoji Film Studios) * Peddamberpet to Viskhapatnam * Viskhapatnam (Steel Plant) * Viskhapatnam (Victory At Sea 1981 Monument) * Viskhapatnam (Ramakrishna Beach - Krishna and Radha Statue) The Roadblock for this leg of the Race was to cut steel to the welder's satisfaction. The Detour was a choice between Arrow or Altar. In Arrow, teams will have to accurately shoot the ten heads of Ravana, the antagonist of Rama in the Ramayana. In Altar, teams must make an altar to Hanuman, Rama's loyal servant in the Rayamana. Additional Task * Once teams arrive at the Ramoji City Film Studios, they had to find the Travelocity Roaming Gnome hidden in the whole park. Leg 6 (India) * Viskhapatnam (Rajiv Gandhi International Airport) to Amritsar (Raja Sansi International Airport) *Amritsar (Harmandir Sahib - Kitchen) (Unused; Unaired) *Amritsar (Ramgarhia Bunga Tower inside Harmandir Sahib) (Unaired) *Amritsar (Ram Bagh Mansion) The Roadblock and the only aired task for this leg of the Race was to aid in the kitchen preparation in the Harmandir Sahib for their daily free food donation to the members of the Sikh community. The unused fast forward required one team to swim around the man made lake inside the Harmandir Sahib in order to receive their next clue. Additional Task * Once teams completed their unaired detour, they were instructed to find the Lion of Punjab in order to be checked in. Leg 7 (India → Germany) Leg 8 (Germany) Leg 9 (Germany → Sweden) Leg 10 (Sweden → Ireland) Leg 11 (Ireland → Colombia) Leg 12 (Colombia → United States)